metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Calling to the Night
"Calling to the Night" is the vocal theme for Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. The song was composed by Akihiro Honda, arranged by Norihiko Hibino and Akihiro Honda, performed by Natasha Farrow, and (its lyrics) written by Nobuko Toda. The song then plays briefly during the scene where Elisa and Ursula predicts that Big Boss, after destroying Metal Gear, will create another one in its place, that one of his sons will "bring the world to ruin", and that his other son will "save the world" before she died. The song plays again (in its entirety) over the game's end credits. The song is also featured in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots as a starter song for the in-game iPod. Additionally, the song is unlockable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and can be played on either custom stages or Shadow Moses Island. The song is also available on the Sony Walkman in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, and can also be used for ZEKE's VOCALOID, the latter of which comes from a DLC package on either the PlayStation Network or Metal Gear Solid: The Unofficial Site. A piano version also appears on the 20th Anniversary Music Collection and is played at the end of the credits in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. The Twitter user HEITAI was in charge of arranging it.https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/844174174939561984 Part of the song's lyrics can be seen in The Boss's signature image, imprinted along with photos of The Boss as she is seen in Rokovoj Bereg in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Lyrics Through the night to the day When everything is gone Carry this soul away from the dry lands In the sun we see fighting over lines All our dreams and wishes we sent home for safe keeping Fighting for what’s right Calling to the night To dream again in the light Waiting for a storm to rise Feel the isolation fleeting Calling to the night To be or not to be fighting here Leaving without you, leaving my soul behind Calling to the night Colors of kodachrome fade with time Calling to the night For us, for every single life All the ashes of men remain as a perfect memory Calling to the night But the heart will remain As a silhouette of time Hear the ringing echos in the splitting horizon Calling to the night Gallery C7cbuYAU8AEhw4o.jpg C7cb0J1U4AIGRcE.jpg Credits Lead Vocal: Natasha Farrow Produced by Norihiko Hibino (GEM Impact Inc.) Lyrics by Nobuko Toda Music Composed by Akihiro Honda Music Arranged by Norihiko Hibino (GEM Impact Inc.) & Akihiro Honda Background Vocals: harario Solo Soprano Saxophone: Norihiko Hibino (GEM Impact Inc.) Violins: Haruko Yano, Yukiko Iwato Viola: Sachie Onuma Cello: Akiko Yano Programming: Akihiro Honda Trivia * The song is often compared to Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On". Reasons for this include a similar opening motif, a dramatic key change when the percussion starts and a soaring chorus. Several fan-made videos splice the instrumentals of "Calling To The Night" with the vocals of "My Heart Will Go On" and vice versa. References Category:Songs Category:Music in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops